


I want your drama

by SleepSpindles



Series: Easy 'cause you're bare-chested [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета Lisa Hunt</p>
    </blockquote>





	I want your drama

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I want your drama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370444) by [surexit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surexit/pseuds/surexit). 



> Бета Lisa Hunt

\- Привет, пацан, - сказал Брэд, открывая дверь. Рэй фыркнул и ввалился внутрь.  
\- Привет, солдат, - его голос звучал низко, - сделай мне одолжение, трахни меня у стены на весу. Я думал об этом всю неделю.  
Брэд постарался не уронить челюсть и не пялиться как какая-нибудь тупая деревенщина, но он был близок к этому. Он медленно закрыл входную дверь.   
\- Ты…  
Рэй смотрел на него с вызовом и ухмылялся. Брэд расправил плечи.  
\- Конечно, нет проблем, звучит неплохо, - сказал он вместо того, чтобы спросить, что собирался.  
Брэд чувствовал, как сердце забилось чаще, разнося кровь по телу до твердеющего члена.  
\- В спальне, нам нужно…  
\- Расскажу тебе маленький секрет, - Рэй придвинулся ближе, почти утыкаясь в грудь. Брэд чувствовал, как кожу покалывает там, где Рэй его не касался – бедра, руки. - У меня гандоны в сумке, и я уже растянул себя, так что нам ничего не нужно. Я сказал тебе все это с условием, что ты разденешься.  
Брэд пару раз сглотнул.  
\- О’кей, - его голос звучал хрипло.  
Брэд неуклюже пытался стянуть свою футболку.  
\- Ну давай же, просто скидывай трусы. Свои я снял, пока был в душе.  
Брэд замер. Теперь он почувствовал запах геля для душа, что-то цитрусовое.  
\- Помнишь, в прошлый раз, когда ты трахал меня пару недель назад или… а, неважно.  
Брэд молча кивнул.  
\- Так вот, докладываю, твой член определенно раздражающе огромный и практически свел на нет все предыдущее удовольствие, которое ты доставил, трахая меня пальцами. Так что спасибо за это.  
\- Это просто смешно, - Брэд ощущал, что слишком быстро возбудился, и это было немного болезненно. Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не сунуть руки в джинсы, расстегнув молнию, и не подрочить себе пару раз, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы немного снять напряжение.   
\- Я просто сообщил, - Рэй расстегнул пуговицы на своих джинсах и перекинул через голову футболку, и Брэд не смог удержаться, чтобы не проследить взглядом линии мускулистого тела Рэя и оценить его возбужденный, налитый член. – В тот раз я был неудовлетворен, опустошен и теперь хочу, чтобы ты все исправил, Брэдли.   
Рэй, переступая, стащил свои кеды, затем джинсы, выудив из заднего кармана квадратик презерватива.  
– И я абсолютно уверен, у тебя достаточно мускулов, чтобы удержать меня на весу. Так что давай это сделаем, - Рэй, опираясь обнаженной спиной о стену, двинул бедрами навстречу. - И, как говорят у нас в Интернете, мое тело готово.   
Брэд вроде бы перестал удивляться, но когда Рэй встал так, как сейчас, выставляя себя на показ, его брови снова поползли вверх. Рэй медленно поднимал и опускал ресницы, глядя ему в глаза. Брэд кивнул, соглашаясь, и быстро снял трусы. Рэй при этом внимательно и не ухмыляясь, наблюдал за ним.  
Спустя минуту, когда Брэд еще был полураздет, Рэй распаковал презерватив:  
\- Давай же, давай. Серьезно, я не могу тут ждать вечно.   
Мышцы его рук были напряжены, а голос немного выше, чем обычно.  
\- Что взбудоражило твою задницу сегодня? - он быстро раскатывал презерватив. - Ладно, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. Я не хочу слышать грязных подробностей от тебя.  
На лице Рэя отразилось что-то, чего Брэд не смог уловить и зафиксировать, но быстро исчезло, сменившись хитрой улыбкой.  
\- На самом деле ты хочешь узнать, не так ли? Иди сюда, я расскажу тебе, о чем сегодня думал в душе.   
Брэд придвинулся ближе, положив руки на грудь Рэя, проводя ладонями вниз по теплой коже.   
\- Продолжай, - он всеми силами пытался говорить спокойно. – Скажи мне. Но сначала, - он коснулся рукой между ягодиц Рэя, надавил пальцем, – проверю, что ты там делал.  
\- Я тщательно готовился, - в голосе Рэя было легкое возмущение, - да, давай, удовлетвори свой обсессивно-компульсивный синдром, чувак.   
Он шире расставил ноги, и Брэд обвел его анус, убедившись, что тот действительно смазан. Он слегка погрузил палец внутрь, всего на одну фалангу, Рэй задышал чаще.  
\- Не дразни, просто трахни меня.   
\- О’кей, - Брэд пододвинулся, присел, обхватывая задницу Рэя. – Готов?  
\- Да. – Рэй прикрыл глаза.   
Брэд приподнял его, и Рэй тихо застонал, обвил ногами талию, а руками – шею.   
\- Дай мне минутку до того, как ты…  
\- Хорошо, - он слегка прикусил шею Рэя, вызывая стон удовольствия.  
\- О’кей, я в порядке. Трахни меня.   
Брэд немного спустил его вниз, так, что член уперся между Рэевых ягодиц, и медленно вошел. Рэй стукнулся затылком о стену, а Брэд упирался лбом в его грудь.   
\- Да-а, бля, даа… вот оно, – Рэй втянул со всхлипом воздух. Брэд почти не дышал, ощущая жар его тела и его запах.  
\- Так вот, в душе, - начал Рэй, слегка напрягаясь, так что Брэд немного неловко покачнулся, но удержал его на напряженных руках. - Я думал о том, как бы я тебя отымел. Думал, как сунул бы язык прямо между твоих ягодиц, мокро, грязно, одновременно трахая тебя пальцами.   
Голос стал выше, а потом снизился до шепота на последнем слове. Брэд сильнее стиснул ягодицы Рэя.   
\- Тебе нравится, да? – прошептал он, задыхаясь. - Ты на постели, просто лежишь и позволяешь мне войти в тебя. Может, ты даже кончишь, не касаясь себя. Я бы просто не разрешил тебе дроч…  
\- Заткнись, - голос был хриплый, потому что на самом деле было трудно держать Рэя и одновременно слушать, что он болтает. Брэд думал, что вообще свихнется прямо сейчас, вдавливая Рэя в стену, будучи внутри него и не имея возможности не представлять все те картины, что ему рисовал этот засранец. И неизвестно, что было лучше – реальность или фантазии.  
Рэй его, конечно же, проигнорировал.  
\- Нет, ты только представь, каким ты будешь открытым, растянутым к тому времени, когда я… а-ах, - Брэд подкинул его выше, надавливая членом на простату.  
\- Блядь, заткнись, Рэй, - он потянулся поцеловать его, чтобы хоть так убедить следовать инструкциям.   
Это был горячий, влажный поцелуй. Брэд первым прервал его, было чертовски тяжело держать Рэя на весу, мышцы на руках начали ныть. Но в большей степени, потому что Рэй был везде – горячий, близкий. Его влажный член упирался в живот Брэда, его стоны шли прямо в ухо, его собственный запах и запах геля для душа обволакивал, и то, как Рэй смотрел на него, – все это лишало дыхания.   
Каждый раз, когда он слегка отстранялся, всего на пару секунд, он смотрел в глаза Рэю, двигал бедрами, а затем снова жадно и глубоко целовал.   
Через какое-то время под аккомпанемент звуков поцелуев и секса Рэй застонал ниже и громче, затем крепче обхватил бедрами талию. Брэд наблюдал, как член Рэя движется между ними, выплескивая сперму и пачкая майку. И этого было достаточно. Через пару сильных и глубоких толчков Брэд кончил.   
Он опустил Рэя вниз, позаботившись, чтобы тот, обессиленный, не свалился тут же на пол.   
\- Бля, даа, - Рэй выдохнул, вставая на ноги, - бляя.  
\- Да, - Брэд согласился хриплым голосом.  
\- Блядь, - голос Рэя на этот раз не был мягким, как ожидал Брэд.  
Было что-то, что заставило Брэда нахмуриться.  
Он поднял голову, внимательно осматривая Рэя. Тот стоял, облокотившись о стену и уставившись в потолок. Его тело было расслабленным, но рот сжат в узкую линию. И, что самое главное, он молчал.  
За то время, что они встречались, Брэд немного изучил Рэя и его посторгазменное состояние. Главное, что он знал - этого пацана было не заткнуть. Он болтал о всяком дерьме после того, как кончит, долго, меняя темы, пока Брэд слушал его вполуха. И вот это нынешнее молчание было странным и каким-то чужеродным.  
\- Эй… эй, Персон.  
\- Что? – и так же сильно, как Брэд раньше желал задушить Рэя за его бесконечные монологи, он хотел сделать это сейчас за его краткость.   
На мгновение Брэд подумал, что надо бы выставить Рэя за дверь и дождаться, пока тот придет в себя. Но это чувство быстро сменилось беспокойством. Брэд не был уверен, что все это значит, равно как и в том, что вообще жаждет в этом разбираться.  
Он снова посмотрел на Рэя, представляя, как сейчас отправит его в душ, а потом все-таки выставит. Но тут же оборвал себя. Рэй был немного бледный, лицо не выражало обычных эмоций, что заставило горло Брэда сжаться. Колберт потянулся, расправляя плечи и расслабляя руки.  
\- Эй, - сказал он мягко, - хочешь поужинать?  
Они никогда не ужинали вместе с того первого раза.  
\- А? – в голосе Рэя было удивление, - да, конечно. Если ты не… а, ладно.  
\- Хорошо, - Брэд сконцентрировал все внимание на том, чтобы стянуть презерватив и выкинуть его в мусорное ведро в углу холла. – Тогда иди в душ. Снова.  
Эти слова вернули эмоции на лицо Рэя, губы изогнулись в ухмылке.   
\- Ага. Снова.  
Брэд снял испачканную футболку и вытер свой живот. Он подцепил джинсы и трусы с пола, натягивая их. В доме было достаточно тепло, так что он мог подождать полураздетым и принять душ после Рэя.   
\- Давай, иди. А я начну готовить.  
Рэй молчал. Брэд обернулся, пытаясь понять, что тот разглядывает. Рэй кривовато ухмыльнулся.  
\- Извини, наслаждаюсь видом. Твоей кошмарной татуировкой, дружище. Она заставляет мои глаза кровоточить.  
\- По мне, так твои глаза выглядят нормально, - Брэд грубовато оттянул щеку Рэя и пожал плечами. – Давай, вали уже в этот гребаный душ.   
\- Иду, уже иду. Бля, я не твой игрушечный солдатик, морпех. Я могу сунуть футболку в твою стиралку?  
\- Дай ее мне, я постираю обе.   
Рэй кивнул, отдавая одежду, а затем пошел в ванну. Брэд не мог перестать смотреть – то, как двигались ягодицы Рэя, пока он поднимался, представляло собой картину, игнорировать которую было довольно сложно. Брэд покачал головой и пошел на кухню, по пути сунув футболки в стиральную машину и включив ее.   
Он услышал, хоть и еле различимо за шумом воды, как Рэй начал петь. Всякий раз, когда Брэд слышал пение Рэя, тот намеренно и ужасно не попадал в ноты. Но сейчас он определенно пел для самого себя, а не для того, чтобы кого-то побесить, и пел довольно мелодично. Брэд уловил мелодию “Bad Romance”.  
К тому времени, когда шум воды смолк, у Брэда уже была готова паста и соус к ней. Он стоял, опираясь о столешницу, постукивая о поверхность журналом и пытаясь отвлечь себя от чувства, которое он идентифицировал как легкое беспокойство. Тревогу за то, что же именно происходит в виски-танго башке Рэя. Но эта отвлекающая тактика не очень работала, особенно когда он услышал, как Рэй спускается из душа на кухню.   
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на замершего в дверях Рэя, понимая, что тот стырил его любимую футболку. Она была велика Рэю, спускалась почти до середины бедер, делая его еще меньше, чем он обычно выглядел. Его волосы, слегка намокшие, спадали прядями вокруг лица. Брэд почему-то отвел взгляд.   
\- Присмотри за этим, - сказал он неловко, - я в душ.  
Рэй молча кивнул. Брэд вышел из кухни, пытаясь не думать, что все это больше похоже на бегство.  
В душе он сделал воду погорячее. Она заливала уши и глаза, а Брэд старался не концентрироваться ни на чем, кроме того, чтобы помыть себя. Его мышцы были все еще слегка напряжены, тело полно адреналина и, казалось, было проще простого думать только о струях воды, обволакивающих его, и о мыльной пене на ладонях. Но мысли, так или иначе, возвращались к тревоге за Рэя. Разозлившись на себя, он включил воду сильнее, быстро закончил мыться, переоделся в чистую одежду и вернулся на кухню спустя десять минут.  
Рэй расставлял тарелки. Странно, что он запомнил, где Брэд их хранил. Он чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно на колбертовской кухне, хотя, вероятно, не настолько, как дома. Брэд не ощущал раздражения, наблюдая за Рэем в своем доме, скорее наоборот – теплоту и удовлетворенность. Это его смутило, и он слегка замешкался у двери, прежде чем войти.  
Рэй посмотрел на него, приподняв брови.   
\- Вроде готово.  
Брэд выдохнул.  
\- Хочешь пива?  
\- Давай.  
Брэд кивнул, разобрал кухонный стол, достал пару банок пива из холодильника и потянулся за солью и перцем над головой Рэя.   
Рэй разложил еду по тарелкам, и они молча сели есть.   
После двух или трех ложек пасты Брэд мысленно встряхнул себя. Если он все-таки собирается это сделать, то сделает это как следует. Он прочистил горло, отсалютовав бокалом, глотнул пива.  
\- Как прошел твой день?  
Рэй широко распахнул глаза.  
\- Я почти ожидал услышать “дорогой” в конце.  
\- Как прошел твой день, дорогой? – произнес Брэд торжественно.  
Рэй вытаращил глаза еще шире, его подвижные брови сошлись вместе и приподнялись.   
\- Вау. Нет, правда, вау. Я уснул и попал в пятидесятые?  
\- Если ты внезапно не потерял свой член, вероятно, нет.  
Рэй ущипнул себя, а затем хитро подмигнул.  
\- Нет, не потерял.  
\- Это хорошо, - Брэд пытался говорить как можно более монотонным голосом. – Калифорния все еще будет поставлять своих уродливых женщин с их деревенским образом жизни к всеобщему сексуальному удовлетворению.   
Рэй, опираясь затылком о стену, усмехнулся в потолок. Вот теперь он выглядел так, как должен был, что позволило Брэду наконец-то полностью расслабиться.   
\- Каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь рассказывать свои патриархальные фантазии, где-то умирает феечка, ты знаешь об этом, Колберт? Кто ты вообще, чтобы категорически определять человека как “уродливого”? И, кроме того, я не сплю с женщинами. По большей части.  
\- Ты ничего не сказал о деревенском образе жизни.  
\- У меня есть право не свидетельствовать против себя.  
\- Я не офицер полиции.  
\- А ты был бы горяч в форме. О, бля, Брэд, я только что понял, у тебя же есть форма!  
Брэд приподнял бровь.  
\- Даже несколько.  
\- О, Боже мой, это же так горячо, что я прямо сейчас сдохну-уу, - Рэй преувеличено громко застонал. – А ты трахнешь меня в ней?  
\- Нет, - Брэд снова глотнул пива, игнорируя обиженные выпяченные губы, тут же материализовавшиеся с другой стороны стола. – Заткнись, Рэй.  
Рэй потряс головой.  
\- Да ладно, ты не хочешь, чтобы я затыкался, - сказал он с тайным злорадством. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, что я чувствую, и при этом не хочешь меня ни о чем спрашивать. Забей и давай, спроси меня, что не так.  
\- Я не собираюсь…   
\- Ну да, конечно, ты же настоящий мужик. Но я вижу, как ты сопротивляешься убеждениям, которые высказывала твоя еврейская бабушка. Вот поэтому ты и устроил этот “жалельный” ужин.   
Рэй уткнулся в тарелку и грустно произнес:  
\- Типо ты решил трахнуть меня, чтобы улучшить мое настроение, но на самом деле твой член не настолько магический, как я надеялся.   
Он сделал трагическое лицо и жалостливые глаза, и Брэд укусил себя изнутри за щеку, чтобы не расхохотаться.  
\- Прекрасно. То есть, это именно секс превратил тебя в такого идиота с разбитым сердцем?  
\- В какого идиота? – глаза Рэя маниакально загорелись.  
\- Рэй.  
\- Ничего. Просто действительно эпично дерьмовый день, – он намотал спагетти на вилку. – Колледж полное дерьмо. На самом деле, я вообще подумываю все бросить. Закрыться в своей комнате и смотреть без остановки “Дни нашей жизни”.  
\- Звучит заманчиво, - Брэд вздохнул и легонько толкнул своей ногой лодыжку Рэя. – Выкладывай.  
На лице Рэя отразилось удивление.   
\- О’кей, - он немного поколебался, сжевал еще пасты и через несколько секунд произнес: - О’кей. В этот момент я пытаюсь сформулировать мои тезисы для следующего курса. И у меня самый отстойный куратор, которого я когда-либо видел. Дерьмо, да этот чувак настоящий сумасшедший, дружище. Я пытался как-то переключиться, но ничего не выходит. Поэтому… а, неважно. Я думаю, я застрял.   
Рэй пожал плечами и глотнул пива.  
\- Ладно, проехали.  
Брэд подождал. По крайней мере, Рэй говорил и, казалось, он продолжит, если его слегка поощрить.   
Так и произошло спустя пару секунд.  
\- Да чтоб ему провалиться вместе с его проблемам! Его проблемы – это не мои проблемы, кроме того, все они результат недоеба, с тех пор как он выглядит как результат автокатастрофы. Недоеб – это корень большинства академических проблем, и это подтверждается еще тем, что он крайне озабочен моей половой жизнью. Так что я однозначно поставил ему верный диагноз. И моя ма… Ладно, это был просто плохой день.  
\- Твоя мама? – осторожно заметил Брэд.  
Рэй снова поколебался пару мгновений.   
\- Ну, она приходила ко мне и к тому парню… ну, когда я первый раз бросил колледж. Вообще-то это было пару лет назад. А сейчас мы говорим по телефону, может, раз в две-три недели, и от всего этого меня тошнит. И вот мы говорили сегодня, целых семь минут. Я засекал. Она пыталась… - он посмотрел на Брэда и печально скривил губы, - в общем, это был один из тех дней, когда я точно не должен был приходить к тебе. Но, как я уже сказал, я возлагал огромные надежды на твой магический член.   
\- Прости, что разочаровал, - Брэд снова дотронулся до лодыжки Рэя под столом. Ему казалось, что он начинает тонуть в этом разговоре, он был абсолютно не готов и чувствовал, что ему необходимо срочно прикоснуться частью своего тела к телу Рэя.   
От этого жеста Рэй перестал кривить рот, и в груди у Брэда потеплело.   
\- Да ладно, все было круто. Извини, что вывалил свое плохое настроение на тебя.  
Брэд пожал плечами.  
\- Я переживу. Еще пива?  
Он подумал, что мог предложить не так уж много.   
\- Бля, ну давай. Правда, я не был уверен, что ты это скажешь. Я тут понаблюдал за сменой эмоций на твоем лице, пока я болтал, - Рэй слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Я только что держал тебя, впечатав в стену и трахая, ты, мелкий карлик. Я думаю, ты не можешь подвергнуть сомнению мою маскулинность.  
\- О, как ты жесток.   
Брэд откинулся на стуле и посмотрел на свою еду в тарелке, стараясь сделать непроницаемое лицо.   
\- Я только что держал тебя, впечатав в стену и трахая, мелкий, – повторил он, - И я думаю, что мои доброта и великодушие выше всяких похвал.   
\- Ну, что я могу сказать, это было реально жертвенно, - Рэй самодовольно усмехнулся, - но, хочу заметить, кончал ты круто.   
Он глотнул пива.   
\- Серьезно, в следующий раз, когда решишь пригласить меня на ужин, не мог бы ты запастись чем-нибудь получше этого пойла?  
Брэд показал ему средний палец и притворился, что не услышал оттенка благодарности в его словах.  
\- В следующий раз ты перестанешь жрать на халяву и принесешь с собой еды.  
Возникла маленькая, совсем крошечная пауза, которую Брэд бы не заметил, если бы специально не отслеживал все происходящее, а затем Рэй сказал:  
\- Заметано. В следующий раз.


End file.
